Various garments have been suggested which involve elastic elements to provide a resistance to an activity which would require the swinging or bending of the arms and/or legs and/or body. Generally, such elastic elements are elastic cords or bands which are separate from the remainder of the garment, but are otherwise attached to the garment or the elastic elements are in the form of elastic panels which are integral with the remainder of the garment. Examples of such garments described in patents are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,546, 5,176,600, 5,186,701, 5,201,074, 5,306,222, 5,570,472, 5,700,231, 5,708,976, 5,727,254, 5,737,772, 5,737,773 and 5,745,917. Additional disclosures of such garments are found in various U.S. patent applications, namely, U.S. Ser. No. 08/834,887, filed Apr. 7, 1997, U.S. Ser. No. 08/840,917, filed Apr. 25, 1997, U.S. Ser. No. 08/880,715, filed Jun. 23, 1997, U.S. Ser. No. 08/892,669, filed Jul. 14, 1997, U.S. Ser. No. 08/922,256, filed Aug. 25, 1997, U.S. Ser. No. 08/929,945, filed Sep. 15, 1997, U.S. Ser. No. 08/944,517, filed Oct. 6, 1997, U.S. Ser. No. 08/962,721, filed Nov. 3, 1997, U.S. Ser. No. 08/975,450, filed Nov. 21, 1997, U.S. Ser. No. 08/986,521, filed Dec. 8, 1997, U.S. Ser. No. 09/083,830, filed Mar. 12, 1998 and U.S. Ser. No. 09/151,840, filed Sep. 11, 1998.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,042 discloses the provision of elongated longitudinal resistance elements, such as bands or cords, in combination with compression rings. That patent discloses the use of such compression rings or compression cuffs as anchor members for the elongated resistance elements.